How to Say Love Someone
by WilyMech
Summary: Mirage, Hound and Whirl are all own by Hasbro but this a musing of my own. Spinoff of Player and Puppets Storyline. I was not sure if I could spin it. Mirage is about face an Operation that would free him from Mind control of Mindwipe who in this story Arc is Mnemo-surgeon like Chromedome. It series where certian chars will either say the love another or will not act on it.
1. Chapter 1

How to Say You Love Someone

Orion Pax manages to find the Lost Light. Mirage watches the former Autobot Commander out the corner of his optic. The shuttle craft landed inside the bay the exchange of news and even Cy-Tech is smiling. The medic/scientist/engineering is really a jack of all trades and in genuinely thrilled seeing Ratchet again and Highbrow. Mirage in truth is not eager to face mnemosurgeon again even one that could help him get rid of the protocols that Spinner's pal put in him.

"Solarflare, you are looking good young one." Spoke Highbrow in most polite tone.

"Highbrow please forgive me for my transgressions of showing emotions…" Spoke Cy-Tech/Solarflare in a smile. "by hugging you."

Mirage smile at the statement. "Orion Pax I have some things to do."

"All right Mirage." Spoke Orion Pax after some pause.

"I think I will go by Solarflare now." Smiled Cy-Tech in a matter of fact tone.

Mirage watches Hound from afar as Solarflare hangs out with him. It is a corridor that led to the security office and brig below. Mirage even though not using his disrupter that will make himself invisible and even then it would pointless because of Hound super sense of smell. Highbrow for all extents raised Solarflare since his days at the Institute. Mirage all could lean back against a wall.

Chromedome look at the window to the starfield and then at the young full grown mech name Solarflare. The Institute stole him from his parental sparks one is good friend and other is an enemy but the time Solarflare was sparked was long gone. The relationship was not strong enough to survive a loss of the mechling both Starscream and Jetfire went their separate ways. Solarflare find out long ago when he was on his own who his parental sparks are but never sought them out.

"You want me to help Mirage out." Spoke Chromedome softly.

"Chromedome…," Spoke Solarflare looking at the older mech more softly. "I know you lost someone very dear to you. Mindwipe is still functional and undoing what he did to Mirage is the right thing to do."

"Mindwipe is one sickest person I know of." Spoke Chromedome in a sigh. "You could have been a great Mnemo-surgeon why didn't you train in that?'

"I hate it honestly, Chromedome." Spoke Solarflare sadly. "I hate what does to mechs who practice it and who had it done."

"It causes nothing but pain." Spoke Chromedome looking at the mechling he raised with Brainstorm. "You know your parents right. Jetfire and Starscream both are flyers."

"I lost my emotional connection to them." Spoke Solarflare even sadder. "I was honestly scared to see them both for different reason."

"They are your parental sparks." Spoke Chromedome observational tone. "Cy-Tech was way to forget the pain of people leaving in your life. Solarflare you wanted to forget who you are. Being separated from me Brainstorm, Highbrow, and even me, must have devastated you. Who taught you to run from pain?"

"You did." Spoke Solarflare in bitterness. "One day I had adoptive parents who loved me and the next I had nothing. I lost Mach when he died but you erased all memories of him and even the memories you had about me."

"Brainstorm…." Spoke Chromedome

"It is true." Responded Brainstorm in regret. "When Mach died and after you erased your memories, Chromedome, it was like for Solarflare losing a whole set of parents, again."

"Solarflare, I will help Mirage." Spoke Chromedome sinking spark of the pain he caused the younger mech.

"Fine." Spoke Solarflare looking at the door. "Now if you excuse me. I do apologize for snapping at you Chromedome."

"You may go." Spoke Brainstorm

Whirl spotted Mirage leaning against the wall trying to work up his courage to speak to Hound. This is the newcomer to the Lost Light that Orion Pax brought with him the mech is good looking and even Whirl admitted to that. The companion is flyer and Whirl found him to be just plain creepy and too nice to be real. His name is Solar something. Mirage been watching Hound like love lost sap and another thing Whirl hated.

"So are just going to stare at Hound all day." Spoke Whirl looking at Mirage

"Does it bother you?" Ask Mirage looking at Whirl perplex.

"Ah optics like cyber-kits is really disgusting." Spoke Whirl. "I mean having two optics shows that are really makes hard to hide your feelings."

"Having one optic is better?" Ask Mirage really not sure he wants this mech near him.

"Absolutely." Spoke Whirl. "Hey Hound!"

"Whirl what is it?" Spoke Hound walking towards the two mechs.

"Whirl?" repeated Mirage in perplex tone.

"Mirage." Spoke Hound in smile at the blue and white mech.

"So you two know eachother." Spoke Whirl looking at both mechs. "Mirage isn't it? Mirage really likes you a lot! With all those cyber-kit optics!"

Mirage look at Whirl then Hound in horror and completely flabbergasted.

"Mirage, are you okay?" Ask Hound concern at his old friend.

"Hound…" Spoke Mirage dim his optics. "I missed you. I didn't know how much until recently."

"Mirage, can this wait." Spoke Hound looking at his crew.

"Yeah I guess." Spoke Mirage not meeting Hound optics. "I have to go."

Medbay

Ratchet watches as Mirage enter the med bay per Orion Pax instructions. Rachet watch the spy body language he is withdrawn and contemplative. According to the security reports Mirage went to find Hound.

"Mirage." Spoke Ratchet. "Do you understand why this neccasary?"

"Yes." Answer Mirage almost deflated

"What happen?" Ask Ratchet concerned.

"I saw Hound and Whirl told him I like him a lot." Spoke Mirage

"How did Hound react?" Ask Ratchet getting medical probe and started to scan Mirage.

"Does it matter?" Ask Mirage looking at the Medic

"It matters the mood of the patient affects the outcome." Spoke Ratchet coolly.

"Hound was busy and didn't have time deal with it." Answer Mirage "The scans?"

"Orion Pax said you lived on the streets this scans are for detect any ill effects." Spoke Ratchet calmly. "Mirage other than stealing for a living was there anything else?"

"No I didn't frag for credits." Spoke Mirage in an even tone. "I was good at stealing. It became like a game for me. Sizing up the mark and watching them. Sometimes I steal datapads."

"A bit of pride you have there, Mirage." Spoke Ratchet amused.

"I suppose." Spoke Mirage

"Your system is clean of drugs." Spoke Ratchet and he glance at the scanner kept the other part to himself, Mirage told the truth. "No real damage from going without regular energon."

"Enough, for Chromedome to do his work on my head?" Spoke Mirage

"You didn't tell Hound that?" Ask Ratchet looking at the blue and white mech. "The risks are about even for you not to making it."

"I know." Spoke Mirage "I wanted to tell Hound but it did not happen."

"Lie down." Spoke Ratchet. "I am going offline you Mirage. Physically you are in great health."

Ratchet watch the stasis lock took over Mirage. Chromedome wanted good 30 kliks. Ambulon agreed to watch over Mirage as Ratchet went down to find Hound.

"Hound." Spoke Ratchet

"Fancy meeting you here, Ratchet." Spoke Hound

"Mirage was here earlier." Spoke Ratchet irritated. "He told me what happen."

"I really don't have time for Mirage." Spoke Hound "Right now I have job to do. I will speak to him tomorrow."

"There might not be a tomorrow for Mirage." Spoke Ratchet irritated. "Mirage will be going under mnemo-surgery in 30 kliks and he might not make it."

Hound look at Ratchet in shock. "I brush him off. "


	2. Misadventures in love

How to Say I love you prompt

Misfire sat on top of Grimlock in alternate mode as the Dynobot is recharging. For the couple days the jet been relatively calm and thoughtful that should have been the first hint that something is wrong with Misfire. Serious thinking meant serious trouble for the object of Misfire attention and most cases it was mercifully short. This time it was not. So the jet sat on Grimlock typing on datapad he procured in some sort of way.

Misfire never was one for subtlety and drop hints not words when something came to his attention but given his crewmates are. Crankcase would say something to force Misfire to renew his focus and Spinister sees anything that holds his attention as a target. So Misfire stuck with Grimlock for his advisor and Krok well is Krok.

"Grimsy…." Spoke Misfire in normal cheerful tone. "Does this sound good to you?" The Dynobot crock his optic to the Jet as he began to read. "'Hey Pinhead let tell how I feel about you? I think you are so cool transforming into bomb it is the greatest. I mean you are so smart when comes to the WAP. I love the way taste the Energon is sweetest. Although, calm center of storming emotions.'" Misfire look at Grimlock which gave faint rumble. "A bit much, hunh?"

"Why don't tell him you like him?" Ask Crankcase in a glare. "Instead of mixing his Energon with the innermost energon you have Misfire."

"It would be to forward." Protested Misfire in sheer shock.

"Well it beats you moping about on Grimlock." Spoke Crankcase derisively. "I think you are more afraid of Fulcrum rejecting you than you are facing D.J.D. or hordes of Autobots."

Misfire wings were shifting in agitation and Spinister watch him carefully. Crankcase folded his arms and looks annoyed at Misfire while Spinister petted Grimlock on the nose.

"Misfire, is even scarier when he is in love." Spoke Spinister in some worry about the Jet. "Too quiet and scary."

"Yep I prefer him wired." Snorted Crankcase in sheer disgust at Misfire. "At least I know what he up to and can take preventive measure for the next disaster."

"I am not destructive no more than the average Decepticon." Protested Misfire

"Nah you are just organized chaos personified." Smirk Crankcase at the Jet. "Anyways you are upsetting Grimlock here with your moping. "


End file.
